Season 1 (Ravenswood)
Season 1 of ''Ravenswood'' began to air in the United States on October 22, 2013. It was announced on March 26, 2013. It is Ravenswood's only season. Summary When Caleb Rivers heads to Ravenswood, a town near his hometown, to help some friends who went there to crash a party, he meets kindred soul Miranda. Caleb and Miranda quickly become friends and he decides to stay Ravenswood to help her find her family. But Caleb has second thoughts about his decision after meeting Raymond -- Miranda's cold, unwelcoming uncle -- and having unpleasant interactions with local Luke, who struggles to deal with a recent family tragedy and its subsequent scandal. But Caleb ultimately works with Miranda, Raymond, Luke, Luke's twin sister, Olivia, and mysterious Remy to dig into Ravenswood's dark past to investigate a curse that has plagued the town for generations. The First Season of Ravenswood began to air in the United States on October 22, 2013. It was announced on March 26, 2013. Summary A deadly curse has plagued the citizens of a town named Ravenswood for generations; the curse is about to strike again. Five strangers suddenly find themselves at the mercy of this fatal curse, so they dig into the town’s mysterious and terrible history before it’s too late for all of them. Cast Main Cast * Nicole Anderson as Miranda Collins (10/10) * Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers (10/10) * Steven Cabral as Raymond Collins (10/10) * Brett Dier as Luke Matheson (10/10) * Britne Oldford as Remy Beaumont (10/10) * Merritt Patterson as Olivia Matheson (10/10) Special Guest Star(s) *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin (2/10) Recurring Cast :Add characters here when they have appeared in at least 3 episodes in the season. * Luke Benward as Dillon Sanders (8/10) * Meg Foster as Carla Grunwald (7/10) * Laura Allen as Rochelle Matheson (7/10) * Henry Simmons as Simon Beaumont (7/10) * Brock Kelly as Zack Springer (6/10) * Haley Lu Richardson as Tess Hamilton (5/10) * Sophina Brown as Terry Beaumont (4/10) * Justin Bruening as Benjamin Price (4/10) * Jay Huguley as Tom Beddington (4/10) * Isabel Myers as Max (4/10) * Chase Boltin as Erik (3/10) Guest Cast :Add characters here when they have appeared in 2 episodes or less in the season. * Bernard Curry as Jamie Doyle (2/10) * Grant James as Henry Rivers (2/10) * Corrina Roshea as Edwardian Ghost (2/10) * Elizabeth Whitson as Leah Matheson (1/10) * Abbie Gayle as Abby Wheeler (1/10) Notes Production * The Season premiered on October 22, 2013 at 9/8c right after Pretty Little Liars Halloween special. * Filming started in August 20, 2013 in New Orleans. * Photoshoot for Season 1 was on August 13, 2013. * The official day of writing started on June 18, 2013. * One minute official trailer for Season 1 was released on August 28, 2013. Episodes 1A 1B Gallery |-|Season Posters = Season 1 - Ravenswood 16.jpg Ravenswood_Poster2.jpg Ravenswood_Poster3.jpg Ravenswood_Poster4.jpg Ravenswood_Poster5.jpgRW-Tonight.jpg RW-7_Days.jpg RW-6_Days.jpg RW-5_Days.png RW-4_Days.jpg RW-3_Days.jpg RW-2_Days.jpg RW-Tomorrow.jpg |-|Promotional Pictures = Season 1 - Ravenswood 15.jpg RW-Caleb_Rivers1.jpg RW-Caleb_Rivers2.jpg RW-Caleb_Rivers3.jpg RW-Caleb_Rivers4.jpg RW-Caleb_Rivers5.jpg Miranda Collins 5.jpg Miranda Collins 2.jpg Miranda Collins 3.jpg Miranda Collins 4.jpg Remy_Beaumont5.jpg Remy Beaumont 2.jpg Remy Beaumont 3.jpg Remy Beaumont4.jpg Olivia_Matheson4.jpg Olivia_Matheson_2.jpg Olivia_Matheson_3.jpg Luke_Matheson_6.jpg Luke Matheson 0.jpg Luke Matheson 2.jpg Luke Matheson 4.jpg Luke_Matheson5.jpg Tumblr mtpoviC5hV1sqeqago1 1280.jpg 1374888 656171527761255 1214705146 n.jpg Raymond_Collins3.jpg Luke_Remy_Promo.jpg Luke_Remy_Promo2.jpg Luke_Remy_Promo3.jpg 1378242_632545870123821_2079405382_n.jpg RW-Cast1.jpg RW-Historical_Event.png Season 1 - Ravenswood 14.jpg Season 1 - Ravenswood 11.jpg RW-Raven-5_Promo.jpg Season 1 - Ravenswood.jpg Season 1 - Ravenswood 1.jpg Ravenswood_Sign.jpg Season 1 - Ravenswood 2.jpg Season 1 - Ravenswood 3.jpg Season 1 - Ravenswood 4.png R_For_Ravenswood.jpg Season 1 - Ravenswood 8.jpg Season 1 - Ravenswood 17.jpg Season 1 - Ravenswood 12.jpg Original_Caleb-Grave.jpg Season 1 - Ravenswood 13.jpg Season 1 - Ravenswood 7.jpg Season 1 - Ravenswood 9.jpg Season 1 - Ravenswood 10.jpg Season 1 - Ravenswood 6.jpg Season 1 - Ravenswood 5.gif |-|Videos = 5 Reasons to Watch Ravenswood Freeform Category:Ravenswood Seasons Category:ABC Family Category:Ravenswood TV Series